Murder
by Cherries1
Summary: R for language and themes, Jack Ferriman is recruited to help stop a killer in Chicago. (ghost themes and murder)
1. Default Chapter

Talia eyes were filled with tears. She was afraid of him, she knew he was going to kill her. Her gaze never wavered though, never left him as he bent over to tie her ankles to the cement block. The small boat rocked with the waves. The man straightened up. He was very handsome. He looked about 22, tan and naturally blonde. He had dark blue eyes and straight white teeth. He pushed a strand of her red hair off her face, caressing her pale cheek.  
  
"Now...knowing your going to die. How do you feel?"  
  
'What kind of a question was that??' she wondered, growing frantic. "I....I....please...don't do this."  
  
David took a step back. "pleading. same as always." he pushed the cement block into the water and grabbed her around the waist before she went in. "This is getting old. Same old shit. Oh well, it was nice having you while I did. Be seeing you." and he let go.  
  
Talia's body whipped backwards and she fell straight back into the water, one sharp scream escaping her lips before she was taken over by the frigid waters. David sighed. He'd have to find someone new, someone with fire. Someone who was a challenge.  
  
******************************************  
  
Giselle Leigh, a 19 year old blonde and green eyed girl, was new to Chicago, moving there to live with her cousin, Michelyn, in the city. All her life she'd lived in a small town in the south, and to finally be living in a big city, it was quite a shock for her. She walked up the stairs to Michelyn's apartment and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a pretty brunette, who had a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Giselle!!!! Im so glad your finally here!" Michelyn's arms wrapped the blonde in a tight hug which Elle returned. "How was your flight? Did you find my place ok?"  
  
Elle grinned, letting go of her cousin and grabbing her bag up, entering the apartment. "yeah, it was no trouble at all. I love this place."  
  
Michelyn grinned back. "Your room is down the hall on the left. God I'm so glad you're here!!!" she said, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. Michelyn prided herself on her silky, shoulder-length brown hair and her ever changing hazel eyes. There wasn't anyone who would be able to guess that she and Elle were related, for, all except their height (5'2") and weight (96 lbs), they looked completely different.  
  
Their personalities and interests however, weren't so different, which might be why they got along so well. They loved to joke around, smoke, get drunk and hang out with friends. And they both loved to dance. In high school, they both had been on competitive dance teams and lived to dance the way they wanted. As children, they had lived in North Carolina as next door neighbors, until Michelyn turned 13, and was sent to boarding school. Three years after that, her family moved to Chicago and she was pulled out of boarding school to attend the local public school. Now, out of school and on their own, they were finally together again.  
  
**********************************  
  
Jack Ferriman sneered. Chicago, the Windy City. Named that because of the politicians. The smog cast a grey haze over the horizon, and from the top of the Sears Tower, the haze was noticeable. He looked around at the people, he could feel the sin pulsating from each of them. He pulled out the newspaper he had in his jacket pocket. Another girl was missing, the serial killer had struck again. Jack wanted to meet this man, his soul would be so much fun to take.  
  
**********************************  
  
Michelyn and Elle sat on the beach on Lake Michigan, amazed as an B-1 Bomber raced over head. Cheers rose from the crowd, the biggest air and water show in the world had a large turn out. It was absolutely amazing, all of the planes and bombers they saw, the Thunderbirds being among the best.  
  
The sun beat down on them, the sun block they had put on barely keeping the sun from frying their pale skin. When the show was over they walked back to Michelyn's apartment and crashed on the couches.  
  
"that was amazing!!! the Harrier (sp) was soo cool how it moved backwards!!" Elle exclaimed, having never seen the show before.  
  
"hell yes, it was so cool!!!! We have to go back again tomorrow!" Michelyn was grinning. then she paused, "I'm gonna go take a shower, turn on the news, see if they say anything about the show." and she went off to her room.  
  
Giselle complied, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv to the local news channel. But there was nothing about the air show on there. It was all about the dead girl they'd found.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Alright, I took the beginning from Cabin by the Lake, the part with the boat and all that was taken from the movie, which I absolutely love. There's my disclaimer for that. Then we have Ghost Ship and Jack Ferriman, also not mine. Everything else, Giselle, Michelyn, and the story line, are mine. 


	2. Within

Thank you Hekasha for reviewing my story!!!! Alright, I figure I should give some background to this story. I first posted it over the summer on a Role Play board named A Dark Castle RP (April....) I had it posted in a Boredom section, but I transferred it to my notepad, and luckily too, because the site was later removed. Now I have my own, if you'd like to check it out, I'd be grateful!   
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Michelyn walked into the sitting room, dressed in only a thick pale pink robe, her wet hair down in waves. She saw the look of shock on her cousin's face and sat down beside her, worried. "What's wrong, Elle? What happened??"  
  
Giselle turned up the volume in response.  
  
".....for those of you just tuning in, the body of Talia Kelly was found only an hour earlier, just after the Air Show. Investigators say she was tied down and was some how shaken loose, probably during the water show earlier today. They say that she has probably been there since late last night. As you know, Talia had been missing for more than a week. Police are not yet certain if her death is linked with the other murders in this area recently, or not."  
  
Michelyn frowned. There had been quite a few murders lately, all 19 year old girls in the Chicago-land area. All of them though, had been killed in different ways, making it hard for an exact profile to be made on the killer. Talia had been drowned, Britainny Carleton had been torched, and Nicole Harris had been hung upside down and bled to death. There had been more, of course, but Michelyn didn't want to know about them. She sighed. "Elle, listen to me. Your safe here, I promise. Nothing will happen to you, and with Jesse, Travis and Billy watching over us, there's nothing to worry about. Don't worry....."  
  
Giselle took a deep breath, then grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. She stood up, giving her cousin and gentle smile. "I'm going to take a shower. Hard Rock for dinner?"  
  
"You got it babe."  
  
************************************************  
  
David was asleep. Or, he was trying to sleep, but something was keeping him awake. Well, more like, many someones, were keeping him awake. He was being haunted by the ghosts of the girls he had murdered. They surrounded his bed, tormenting him with the images of their deaths. They wouldn't stop, wouldn't leave. They wanted him to pay for what he'd done to them.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ten minutes later, Lucy (Billy's GF and Michelyn's BFF), Billy, Travis and Jesse sat in Michelyn's sitting room, waiting for them to finish getting ready. When they finally came out, they checked wallets and headed down the elevator and down onto the busy street. The wait for the Hard Rock Cafe was only twenty minutes so they six of them stood around in the parking lot smoking and talking. So far the night was going well, that is, until their table was called and as they were walking back into the restaurant, a blonde man came barreling straight into Giselle, knocking her back into Jesse's arms.  
  
"jeez man! watch where your going!" Jesse exclaimed, helping Elle stand up straight. The man just sneered at him and went on his way. "What an asshole."  
  
************************************************  
  
David sneered at the guy that had just yelled at him. Like he really cared about running smack into that girl. Then he paused, stopping mid-step. There had been three, three girls, and they all looked 19. One of them, or all of them, might be just the challenge he wanted....  
  
************************************************  
  
'So Talia Kelly has been found.' Jack thought to himself. 'how many murders is this now? Five? Six?' Jack frowned. He wanted to find this guy, not to stop the murders, no, he wasn't that nice of a guy. He wanted to find him because this man was as big of a prick as he was himself. and Jack hated competition. The only problem was, he really had no idea where the fuck the murderer was, or even what his name was.  
  
Jack folded the newspaper back up and tossed it into the trash can as he walked down the busy street of Chicago. Life, for him at least, in the city was too fast. He wanted to get back to the ocean, back to the ships. Hunting down one evil soul just sucked. 


End file.
